The installation of pipe and electrical conduit hangers on supporting open channel unistruts can be a time consuming, tedious and labor intensive operation because of the need to insert and separately attach the hanger or cross strut to the open strut with individual, and sometimes a plurality of, hanger fasteners. Accordingly, a strut attachment system that simplified the attachment operation and minimized the number of attachment elements would be of great benefit to installers of such devices and result in time and money savings due to reduced installation time.
A strut attachment device that could be used in a horizontal or vertical orientation, indoor or outdoor applications and accommodate a variety of electrical conduit, pipe or cross strut sizes would also provide additional time and labor saving benefits.